Kuchizuke
by Freesia Monochrome
Summary: ¿Windlaw?, ¿Kench?, ¿Qué significan estos nombres para tí?, si lees, puedes averiguar una gran verdad. Lo malo es bueno. Y lo bueno es malo, ¿A dónde llegará este bizarro mundo?. Revieew please, que como gente.
1. Log In and Character Select

_Fic dedicado a mi prima Valentina, eres del mal ¬¬..._

_Autor.:_

x Aru x

**"Kuchizuke"**

_Capítulo 1._

Un chico de cabellera color verde, de unos ojos azules brillosos, miraban con furia a una mujer de apróximadamente unos 38 años mientras sugetaba de la mano a una niña de tan solo 11 años, esta de piel palida, cabellera negra y ojos rojos los cuales no heredo de ninguno de sus padres, si no de su abuela materna.

- Hijo... Entiéndelo... Tu hermana es demasiada pequeña aun, porfavor, no te la lleves... - Decia entre sollozos la madre del chico, el cual ni se inmutaba, la niña miraba con confusión toda la escena.

- No... Ella ya no se quedará más aqui contigo¿Acaso crees que no se como la trata ese tipo el cual se hace llamar tu pareja...?, se muy bien que la golpea y la maltrata - Dice mientras miraba con todo el rencor posible a su madre.

- Primero huyes de la casa con la tonta idea de convertirte en Bard y ahora regresas para llevarte a tu hermana¡Dios!, ahora que más quieres¿Llevarte a Anae? - Decía la mujer con lagrimas en los ojos.

- No... A ella no, ella es hija de ese desgraciado, no me interesa... ¡Yo protegeré a Kisae cueste lo que cueste! - Dijo el chico para luego girarse aún con la chica tomada de la mano, le sonrío y la chica le devolvió la sonrisa sonriendo sinceramente.

- Porfavor... Piensa lo que estas apunto de hacer... - Dijo la mujer mirando suplicante a su hijo mayor.

- Lo he pensado mucho y creeme... Es la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida, alejar a Kisae de ti y ese hombre... - Dijo el chico para luego marcharse de esa casa, llevandose lo necesario para el largo viaje.

- Shinbe... Kisae... - Susurro la mujer para luego caer en llanto en la soledad de esa casa.

-------------------------------

Estaba decidido, no permitiría que nunca más Kisae se acercara a ese lugar, se marcharía de Payon y nunca más volvería, a pesar de su corta edad, ella era muy inteligente, asi que ya vería que podría hacer, estaba pensando en que podría ser una Archer, Acolita o quizás una Thief, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la tierna voz de niña que venía tomada de su mano.

- Nii-san... ¿A dónde vamos...? - Pregunto Kisae mirando hacia arriba encontrandose con los ojos azules de su hermano.

- A cualquier lugar que este lejos de aquí... Dime Kisae-chan¿Has pensado en que job te convertirías...? - Le pregunto Shinbe a su hermana pequeña, la cual sonrío abiertamente.

- ¡En una Magician! - Le respondio la chica levantando la mano libre hacia el cielo.

- ¿Eh...?, umh... Si podría ser... - Dijo el chico poniendose un dedo en la boca, como cálculando algo.

- ¿Es mala idea acaso? - Pregunto Kisae preocupada mirando a su hermano.

- No, para nada, entonces¡Te haremos una Magician! - Dijo el chico mirando a su hermanita pequeña la cual sonreía feliz, sabía que Kisae era muy inteligente asi que no le costaría para nada eso de ser Magician, aunque se convierta en la Magician más joven de la historia.

- ¡Wiiii! - La chica festejo feliz, la única persona con la que sonreía era con su hermano, estaba bastante contenta de haber dejado esa casa, ya no soportaría los maltratos de su hermana pequeña, su padrastro y su madre, con este último pensamiento, salieron de Payon.

-------------------------------

- ¿¡QUÉ!? - Exclamó una niña de unos 6 años.

- Lo que escuchas, tu hermana de ha ido junto con ese malnacido - Dijo un hombre de apariencia severa de unos 41 años mientras consolaba a su esposa.

- Porque... Porque... ¿Porqué se tuvo que ir?... - Decia la mujer entre llantos, la niña miro a su madre unos momentos.

- Bah... Debí haber sido yo la que se hubiera ido con Shinbe - Dijo la niña en un puchero cruzandose de brazos mirando con aburrimiento a su madre.

- Callate Anae, no digas tonterias, tu serás una Archer a su debida edad, los 18 - Le dijo el padre de esta dirigiendole una mirada seria.

- No quiero ser Archer, cuantas veces te lo he dicho padre... ¡Quiero ser una Merchant! - Dijo la chica mirando feo a su padre.

- No me contestes niña¿Oíste? - Dijo el hombre a lo cual Anae bufó molesta y rodo los ojos.

- Seh, seh, lo que sea viejo... - Dijo Anae mientras subía las escaleras rápidamente.

- ¡Oye¡Anae! - Dijo el hombre apunto de subir las escaleras para darle su merecido a su hija, pero una mano lo detuvo, el hombre miro confuso a su mujer.

- No más violencia... Porfavor... - Dijo la mujer dirigiendole una mirada suplicante al hombre.

- ... - Este solo callo y se sento en un sillón de por ahí cerca, la mujer seguía llorando aún.

-------------------------------

- ¡¡¡Kyaaa¡Mira nii-san! - Dijo Kisae apuntando a un poring el cuál pasaba por ahi.

- Ese es un Poring, te sirven mucho, intenta pegarle - Le dijo en una sonrisa su hermano mayor mirando como su hermana admiraba al monstruo.

- Oh... Es demasiado bonito... Pero bueno... - Dijo Kisae corriendo hacia un lado su flequillo que le estaba molestando en la vista.

- Apura, que se te escapa... - Dijo mirando divertido como Kisae perseguía al Poring e intentaba pegarle.

- Grrrr... - Gruñia Kisae mirando con reproche el Poring, luego de unos 2 intentos más, logro pegarle, el Poring de puso a la defensiva de inmediato, Kisae no dudo en golpearlo de vuelta y asi hasta que el bicho rosa murio.

- ¡Mira!, nii-san, mate un Poring¡¡Mira lo que me dieron!! - Dijo la chica feliz mostrandole unos objetos a su hermano, para luego pasarcelos.

- ¿Eh...¿Para que me los pasas?, son tuyos, tomálos - Dijo Shinbe intentando devolverle los objetos.

- No, guardamelos, por favor... - Pidió la chica poniendo una cara de borreguito a medio morir a la cual el chico no se resistió.

- Esta bien, esta bien... - Dijo Shinbe guardando los objetos en su bolsa, para luego observar como la chica golpeaba a más mounstros, entre ellos lunatics, porings, pupas, se sento bajo la sombra de un árbol y se dedico a solo una cosa, dormir.

--- 6 horas despues ---

- Nii-san... Despierta... Oye... - Kisae lo mecía suavemente intentando despertalo.

- Fghdgdghkjjhyr... - Dijo entre sueños Shinbe dandole la espalda a su hermana pequeña, la cual inflo las mejillas de una forma infantil, luego tomo una gran bocanada de aire.-

- ¡DESPIERTA! - Le grito en el oido Kisae, causando que Shinbe despertara más que asustado.

- ¡¿Que te pasa¡¿Quieres matarme antes de tiempo?! - Pregunto sobresaltado el chico mirando a su hermana.

- Jejejeje... Es que no despertabas, llevaba 5 minutos intentado despertarte - Rio nerviosamente Kisae poniendose una mano en la nuca.

- Como sea... ¿Para que me despertaste? - Pregunto el chico dando un bostezo.

- Quería decirte que creo que ya tengo la suficiente experiencia como para hacer la prueba de Magician, me he pasado 6 horas sin descansar matando bichitos malos... - Dijo la chica en un susurro juntando sus manos nerviosamente.

- ¿Eh...? - El chico parpadeo confundido.

- Sip... - Dijo la chica moviendo sus dedos nerviosamente.

- ¿Cuánto dormi...? - Pregunto el chico mirando espectante a su hermana.

- 6 horas con 2 minutos, 36 segundos y 88 nanosegundos - Respondio la chica algo más tranquila.

- ¿Eh¿Y los cálculaste tu sola? - Pregunto el chico impresionado.

- ¡Claro! - Respondio la chica con una sonrisa de orgullo.

- Ya veo... Pero ya se hizo de noche, así que descansaremos y mañana a primera hora iremos hacia Geffen, así que ahora preparate para dormir - Dijo el chico recostandose de nuevo en el suelo.  
- Flojo nii-san... - Susurro la chica haciendo un puchero para luego buscar mateariales para hacer una fogata.

---- Al otro día, en un lugar muy alejado de allí ----

Un Assassin con cabello oscuro y ojos café miraba con reproche a su compañero el cual se encontraba sentado a un lado suyo, un Knight de cabello rubio, este le tapaba uno de sus ojos verdes dandole un aire misterioso.

- Vamos... Arthur, no seas malo, acompañame a Prontera¿Siiii? - Dijo en un puchero el chico el cual se encontraba sentado en nada menos que Payon Dungeon.

- Nah... - Dijo Arthur mirando con flojera los árboles que se encontraban alli.

- Oye, que flojo eres... Ni siquiera has entrenado... - Dijo con reproche el pelinegro.

- Cloud... Callate... ¿Quieres? - Dijo su amigo mientras se acostaba en la hierba verde.

- Ok, ok... Uy, que pesado hombre, cascarrabias, has estado asi hace ya una semana, dime, oye¿Qué te pasa? - Pregunto Cloudburst mientras observaba a su compañero.

- Es solo que... He tenido un presentimiento, no se si es bueno o malo, pero algo me dice que no debo moverme de este lugar... - Dijo Arthur cerrando los ojos poniendose los antebrazos debajo de la nuca.

- Uh... Eres bastante raro... Te dejo, tengo que ir a Payon a buscar unas cosillas, vuelvo en unos 30 minutos - Dijo Cloudburst corriendo despidiendose de su amigo.

- Se, se... - Respondió el rubio con desinteés empezando a quedarse dormido.

-------------------------------

- ¡¡¡Kisaeeee¡¡¡No corras!!! - Gritaba el chico mientras perseguía a su hermana pequeña, la cual se escabullia entre arbustos y árboles, al parecer ese día se había levantado de my buen humor la chica...

- ¡¡No me encuentras!! - Grito la chica para luego esconderse detras de otro árbol.

- ¡¡Kisae¡Estoy hablando en serio!, mira¡Qué nos falta poco para llegar a Geffen! - Grito el chico mirando hacia todos lados tratando de ubicar a su hermana pequeña hasta que vio unos mechones negros sobresalientes de detras de un árbol, se acercó cautelosamente y atrapado a la chica por la espalda aprisionandola en sus brazos para no dejarla escapar.

- ¡Kya¡¡Nii-san tramposo!! - Chillaba Kisae entre los brazos del chico, este sin inmutarse se la echo al hombro como si un saco de papas se trátase.

- Te llevaré así hasta que lleguemos a Geffen, tu tránquila que queda poco, contando que usamos Fly Wings, nos saldrá corto - Dijo el chico con la chica ahora, inmovil, encima de su hombro.

-------------------------------

Un Assassin de cabellos castaños paseaba su vista color azabache por Prontera mientras caminaba saludando más de alguna ves a las chicas que pasaban por ahi, simplemente, coqueteaba por Prontera.

- Adios chicas - Dijo el Assassin guiñandole un ojo a un grupo de chicas, las cuales se fueron suspirando y muy sonrojadas.

El chico caminaba tránquilamente por Prontera, había venido a comprar unas cosas nada más pero no estaba nada mal que coqueteara en el camino para no aburrirse¿Cierto?.

-------------------------------

- ¡Ohayô Gozamaisu, Bienvenidos! - Saludo la Kafra de Geffen a los chicos.

- ¡Ohayô Gozamaisu, gracias! - Respondieron los dos hermanos, la pequeña aún en los hombros del mayor.

- Ya me puedes bajar nii-san... - Le dijo la chica mirandolo con enojo fingido.

- Ah, si, lo olvidaba - Dijo el chico sonríendo nerviosamente bajando a la pequeña, la cual le miraba espectante.

- Nii-san estoy nerviosa... - Dijo la chica mirando los alrededores de la ciudad impeccionándola, después de todo, nunca había ido fuera de su ciudad natal.

- Tránquila... Vamos... - Dijo este tomando la mano de la pequeña mientras esta dudosa caminaba junto a él de la mano

Pasaron por casas, tiendas, y cosas por el estilo, mientras Kisae miraba curiosa todo el lugar, caminaron un rato hasta llegrar al Gremio donde se efectúa la prueba para ser Magician.

-Toma, desde aquí tu vas sola, tienes que hablar con una mujer de pelo rosa y sigue perfectamente sus instrucciones y memorizalas, si debes ir a alguna ciudad usa a la Kafra, con el dinero que tienes te alcanza de más de ida y vuelta, yo estaré en la posada, vas para allá cuando termines¿Ok? - Dijo el chico pasándole 20,000 zenys.

- Hai... - Respondio la chica entrando en el lugar, Shinbe luego de eso se alejo de allí y se fué caminando entre bostezos y miradas somnolientas hacia la posada que se encontraba en esa ciudad.

-------------------------------

Arthur abre los ojos con pesadez mirando hacia un lado ya que los rayos del sol le molestaban en los ojos, observa el pasto verde, aburrido, vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

- Ahora... El presentimiento es más fuerte... Me pregunto... Que será lo que se avecina... - Dijo el Knight para quedarse de nuevo dormido.

-------------------------------

La chica no sabía que hacer, le había tocado la 'Payon solution' y para eso debía volver a su ciudad natal, suspiró, ojalá cuente con la suerte como para no encontrarse a alguno de sus familiares o algún conocido.

Si no mal recordaba la Payon solution era esta.:

**Solution Nº 3:** _6 Jellopy + 1 Fluff + Payon Solution _

Numero de serie : 2750  
Catalizador: Blue Gemstone

Y el que le daría la Payon solution se encontraba en el Sur de Payon Dungeon si no se equivocaba, se dirigió hacía la Kafra y le pidio que la llevara a Payon, le dió el dinero y fue llevada a lugar pedido.

DOLLSHOI

Si su memoria no fallaba, ese era el tipo que debia buscar...  
Cuando fué teletransportada hacia su ciudad natal, vió los árboles verdes, arbustos, el sonido de los animales... Se relajó al notar que no había gente fuera de sus casas, agradecía el echo de que fueran como las 7 de la mañana, caminó sigilosamente, hasta que se percató de algo, su hermana pequeña había salido de su casa a comprar los necesario apra el desayuno junto con su madre, corrió rápidamente por entre los arbustos y se escondió, su hermana pequeña al pasar por al lado de los arbustos donde ella se escondía, los miró sospechosamente.

- Anae, camina, se nos hace tarde - Le dijo la madre jalándola más hacía ella para que caminara.

- Si madre - Respondio la niña para luego seguir caminando con su madre.

Kisae se alivió de inmediato al notar que se habían ido, al salir de su escondite, salió corriendo, estaba impaciente por ir a Payon Dungeon, no quería encontrarse con ningún familiar y si un conocido la veía con ropa de viajero, se darían de inmediato cuenta de que había escapado de casa y lo menos que quería es que salieran a contarle a su padre que ella estaba allí y encontrarse con él.  
Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que mientrás corría, chocó con un assasin, los dos al chocar se tumbaron.

- Itai... Gomen nasai, no miraba por donde corría - Se disculpó la chica frotándose una parte adolorida, con los ojos cerrados, el assasin se levantó, sacudiendose las ropas y de inmediato la chica sintió que el chico la levantaba por los aires sin mayor esfuerzo.

- ¡Ehhh, que kawaii!, disculpame a mi niña, venía también muy despitado - Se disculpó el joven con una sonrisa, Kisae mientrás era levantada por los brazos del chico, se fijó en como era, ojos plateados, cabello negro, asesino... Aparentaba unos 18 años.

- Etto... Discúlpeme usted, que yo también venía muy despistada - Dijo la chica al ser bajada por los brazos del chico.

- Nah, no hay problema, oye, oye¿Qué edad tienes, cómo te llamas? - Pregunto el pelinegro con una sonrisa juguetona, Kisae se sorprendió por lo hiperactivo que era.

- Anno... - Kisae no alcanzó a contestar porque fué interrumpida.

- ¡Ah!, ya sé, ya sé¡¿Tienes 14 años?! - Exclamó feliz el pelinegro.

- Ehm, no, tengo 11... Y me llamo Kisae Pika - Respondio la chica levantando una ceja, en verdad, que ese chico era muy extraño.

- Ahhh, lo siento, es que pareces mayor... - Se disculpo el chico poniendose una mano en la nuca y sacando la lengua sonriendo nerviosamente.

- Y usted¿Cómo se llama¿Qué edad tiene? - Pregunto la niña mirando hacia arriba, ya que el chico era alto.

- Pueees... Me llamo Cloudburst, tengo 18 años - Respondio el chico con una sonrisa amable.

- Ya veo... - Dijo la chica mientrás miraba con nerviosismo los alrededores, viendo por si alguién se acercaba a ellos.

- Y dime¿Qué hace una niña tan joven como tú por estos lugares¿No crees que eres algo joven como para andar viajando? - El chico puso una cara de preocupación, a Kisae le agradó el chico, parecía muy noble y de buen corazón.

- Esto... Iba hacia Payon Dungeon a hacer la prueba de mage... Y pues sí, pero bueno... Eso no es importante - Respondio la chica mirando los alrededores con nerviosismo.

- ¿Te escondes de alguién? - Pregunto el chico mirando a la niña con curiosidad.

- ¿Eh?, podría decirse que sí... Bueno, ando muy apurada, así que disculpeme, nos veremos en otro momento Cloudburst-san, cuídese mucho - Dijo la chica para luego salir corriendo, Cloud suspiró pesadamente, pobre chica, le esperaban muchas desgracias a su corta edad... Luego de pensar eso, sonrió de nuevo como solía hacerlo y siguió caminando, necesitaba buscar un item que estaba por las afueras de Payon.

-------------------------------

Arthur se sentó en el verde pasto, y miró con odio hacia el cielo, tenía las enormes ganas de volar e ir a golpear al sol, por más rídiculo que sonara, eso quería hacer, el solo quería dormir... Se acercó a un árbol y se recostó debajo de la sombra de este.

-------------------------------

Kisae corría y corría, hasta que por fin, llego al lugar donde se había propuesto ir... Payon Dungeon, al fin... Vió un cartel y un guía, los ignoró, sabía de antemano lo que dirían, se sentó en el suelo para recuperar el aliento... Sacó una piruleta de su bolsillo y se la echó a la boca, miró aburrida el paisaje, de por sí ya lo conocía, pero no iba muy seguido a este lugar dado que sus padres no la dejaban... Según ellos había una cueva encantada, donde se encontraban todo tipo de bestias horribles, zombies... Era lo que más había en ese lugar, y tan solo pensarlo le daban escalofríos.  
Luego de recobrar el aliento, se levantó del suelo, con su piruleta en la boca aún, comenzó a caminar con una flojera impresionante, caminaba tan lento que hasta un caracol le ganaba, estuvo así un rato, hasta que se dió cuenta de que se había pasado del lugar donde se encontraba Dollshoi-san, pero francamente le daba tanto sueño estar allí, que siguió caminando, hasta que diviso una tienda, luego se giró dispuesta a devolverse y se encontró con una chico rubio descansando debajo de la sombra de un árbol, le llamó la atención, se acercó a este y se puso de cuclillas al lado de el, mientrás este ni se daba cuenta de la chica, estaba durmiendo, se quedó ahí observándolo en silencio.  
El rubio al sentirse observado entre sueños, fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, hasta toparse con la mirada de la niña observándole atentamente.

- ¿Eh? - El knight se sentó en el suelo observando a la chica, que aún no le quitaba la mirada de encima, francamente, esa mirada que tenía era algo escalofríante, la chica lucía seria.

- ¡Hola! - Saludo de una forma hiperactiva la chica, cambiando de su cara seria a una sonrisa dulce y amable, con la piruleta en una mano, en ese momento Arthur observó que la mirada de la niña se suavizó y sonrío de una forma amable.

- Hola¿Qué te trae por aquí niña? - Pregunto el rubio mirando a la niña sonriendo.

- Ayuda - Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

- ¿Eh? - Pregunto el chico con una ceja alzada.

- No se donde queda el lugar donde se encuentra Dollshoi-san - Dijo la chica en un sollozo, la chica era buena actora, porque en verdad no estaba perdida, fingía llorar¿Saben porqué lo hacía?, ni ella lo sabía, solo quería tener una excusa para que ese chico le acompañara.

- Yo sé donde esta... ¿Quieres que te acompañe? - Pregunto el chico con una sonrisa, no dandose cuenta del falso llanto de la chica.

- Snif, snif¿Enserio¿No te molesta? - Pregunto la chica con fingida inocencia.

- No, para nada, ven, vamos - Dijo el knight mientras se levantaba y caminaba, Kisae le siguió.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - Pregunto Kisae caminando a su lado.

- Arthur... Arthur Windlaw¿Y tú pequeña? - Preguntó el rubio.

- Pues, mi nombre es Kisae Pika, tengo 11 años - Respondio la chica con una sonrisa.

- Eres muy pequeña para andar viajando¿Te escapaste de casa? - Pregunto el chico mirando el paisaje.

- Podría decirse que mi hermano me incito a ello - Respondio la chica mirando al rubio.

- ¿Qué clase de hermano es ese que hace que su pequeña hermanita salga a la crueldad del mundo? - Dijo en un tono molesto el rubio.

- Uno muy lindo y considerado, ya quería salir de ese lugar... - Respondio la chica mirando con tristeza hacia la nada.

- ¿Tenías problemas en tú casa? - La chica no contestó.

- Si no me quieres contestar esta bien, no soy nadie para andar entrometiendome en tu vida privada - Dijo el rubio, acercándose en donde estaba Dollshoi-san.

- Gracias - Susurro la chica.

- De nada, fue un gusto ayudarte, adios - Se despidió el rubio, yendose en otra dirección.

- Adios - Dijo con cierta tristeza la chica, para luego correr hacia donde se encontraba el hombre que le daría la Payon Solution.

-------------------------------

**OWARIIIII!!!.**

**Kuchizuke**.:_ El beso._

_Aquí me presento con uno de mis fic, el primero que publico acá, ya que anteriormente publicaba en amor yaoi... Pero no me va muy bien u.u... Así que bueno, espero ser de su agrado .  
Después de andar rompiéndome el coco escribiéndo, lo logré, siii, al fin, estoy taaaaan feliz TwT...  
Nyu... Espero que les guste el fic o si no Ò-o... Hahahaha, ignorénme xD.  
Besos!._

_Bai-Cha!!_


	2. Direct Acces to Ragnarok Online

_Dedicado a Ren, Nya, Biak, Maki, Nicolay, Kail-san y Biak-chan, gracias por leerme, se los agradezco, y me cambié el nombre porque soy sexy._

_Autor.:_

_x Souseiseki x_

**"Kuchizuke"**

_Capítulo 2._

La pelinegra luego de obtener la solución, caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba la kafra, estaba un poco nerviosa, pronto sería una magician. Llegó al lado de la kafra, y miró a su alrededor buscando al chico rubio con la mirada, no le encontró y suspiró decepcionada. Le pidió a la kafra que la llevara a Geffen y le pasó el dinero. Fue transportada rápidamente hacia la ciudad, ahí corrió hacia el gremio.

--------------------------------

-¡Arthur!, waaa, no puede ser que no quieras ir a Prontera, estamos todos allí... - Reclamó un peliazúl, acercándose al de ojos esmeraldas, este caminaba con parsimonia y pareció ignorar a su amigo -¡ARTHUR! - en ese momento se acercó a él y le comenzó a zarandear.

-¡Qué!, con un demonio que tengo más sueño que la no sé qué y tu andas jodiendome - exclamó enojado el aludido.

-Ay, que humores... ¿Has visto a Cloud?... El muy bestia dijo que nos reunieramos en Prontera pero llevo horas esperándolo y me cansé... - comenzó a caminar junto a su amigo rubio, este lo miro unos segundos algo extrañado y luego miró de nuevo hacia al frente.

-Hace unos momentos me acaba de decir que fue a Prontera... Debe estar ya allá, debió haberse ido por Kafra - luego volvió a mirar a su amigo peliazúl y este todavía no reaccionaba, así que se alejó unos cuantos metros.

-¡CLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUDBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURST TE MATAAAAAAAAARÉ! - y entonces comenzó a correr en dirección a Payon a la velocidad de la luz.

-¿Adiós?... La gente ya no se despide... - Arthur se quedó mirando con una ceja alzada el caminito de humo que dejo su amigo - Si es que a eso se le puede llamar gente...-

--------------------------------

Al llegar al Gremio comenzó a hacer la Solución número uno, no era muy difícil así que cuando terminó de hacerlo le informó a la pelirrosa que le miraba con atención, algo que le cohibia mucho.

-¡Lo he terminado!... - informó, entonces en ese momento la pelirrosa salió del trance.

-Aw... Si!... Bueno yo... Aw, con el poder que me otorga el Gremio de los Magician... ¡Te convierto en maga, felicitaciones! - en ese momento la ropa de la chica se transformó a la de una magician, Kisae se observaba maravillada.

-¡Genial¡Al fin soy magician! - gritó eufórica, dando pequeños saltitos.

-Oye pequeña... -

-Kisae - le informó la chica con una sonrisa - Digame Kisae-

-Bien... Kisae... ¿Tú no eres de la familia Kench, cierto? - preguntó algo dudosa la chica.

-Ahm... Si lo soy¿Porqué lo pregunta? - no entendía el porqué de la pregunta, no sabía que alguien más sabía de el apellido de su familia, cuando estaba en su ciudad eran prácticamente como todos, y nadie de su familia había salido antes de esa ciudad que ella supiera... Excepto su hermano, pero según las conversaciones que habían tenido, el había dicho que odiaba Geffen y casi nunca pasaba por ahí.

-¿E-enserio? -entonces la chica le hizo una gran y enorme reverencia, la pelinegra no supo que pensar - ¡Espero que me perdone por llamarla por su nombre, Kench-sama! - la pelirrosa se veía algo asustada y Kisae confundida.

-Eh... Pero que dices, me puedes llamar por mí nombre, no soy nadie importante como para... - no pudo completar su frase porque justamente en ese momento llegó su hermano, con el ceño fruncido, al parecer había escuchado la conversación.

-Nos vamos - dijo sin más y tomó la muñeca de su hermana arrastrándola hacia la salida, quizás con demasiada fuerza.

----------------------------------

Ya afuera, lo único que hacía Kisae era reclamar, y gritar a su hermano que la soltara, pero esto hacia caso omiso y seguía caminando, ignorando completamente los gritos de su hermana.

-¡¿Se puede saber que te pasa?! - gritó de nuevo, esta vez Shinbe se detuvo bruscamente y se giró encarando a su hermana.

-Cuando te pregunten tu apellido no les respondas, solo diles que están confundidos o algo así, o simplemente no les digas nada - escupió el chico mirando a su pequeña hermana severamente.

Ella no estaba acostumbrada a que el fuera así con ella, siempre era dulce y gentil, ese cambio de humor le extrañó demasiado y de echo sintió mucho temor. No comprendía que sucedía, le daba miedo preguntarle que pasaba, cuando miraba los ojos de su hermano se le iban todas las ganas de hacerle la pregunta. Tenía miedo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, notó como su hermano soltó su muñeca y que se giró y volvió a caminar con dirección a la posada.

-¿P-porqué? - se atrevió a preguntar la chica, Shinbe paró en seco al escuchar la suave y temerosa voz de su hermana.

-"¿Porqué..." - pensó el peliverde, cerró los ojos, como reconsiderando la idea de decirle - "No... No le debería decir, lo sabrá algún día pero ahora no, es muy pequeña para esto aún... Me gustaría... Ser alguien común y corriente..." - luego de este pensamiento abrió los ojos y miró a su hermana - Solo obedeceme, no reclames - Por la cara que puso Kisae pudo deducir que no estaba conforme con esa respuesta.

-No me moveré de aquí hasta que me digas - Kisae se veía decidida, el de cabello verde solo arqueo una ceja.

-Bien por tí, si quieres te duermes ahí mismo... - contestó sin mucha gana, no le diría nada, estaba enojado.

-¡No me trates como una simple pequeña niña! - gritó enojada - Después de todo, soy lo suficiente grande como para ser una magician¿Porqué no soy lo suficientemente grande como para saber lo que me ocultas¡Responde!-

Shinbe suspiró, se estaba cansando de esto, a decir verdad, quería dormir y no tenía ganas de responder a su hermana.

-Hay cosas que no debes saber por tu bien¿Comprendes? - entonces, se fue y dejó sola a su hermana, cada uno se perdió en sus pensamientos, alejándose del otro.

-Nii-san baka... - susurró, corrió hacia la Kafra y le pidió que la dejara en Payon, pagó y desapareció.

-----------------------------------

Él chico corrió hacia un cierto asesino que descansaba de lo más feliz encima de una de las bancas del parque que se encontraba a las afueras de Prontera, esta vez se las pagaría, no era la primera vez que le hacia eso de hacerlo esperar y luego engañarlo. Se las cobraría todas.  
Con sigilo se acercó a él hasta quedar a sus espaldas, el chico de pelo azúl se percartó que Cloud dormía, se veía tan tierno... Tan... Entonces en esos momentos se dió cuenta de qué pensaba y se empezó a dar a cabezazo limpio contra la banca que descansaba el otro chico, este no pudo evitar despertarse por semejante ruido.

-¿Pero qué demonios te pasa Iron¿Eres masoquista o qué?.

Iron al sentir la voz adormilada de Cloud se enderezó y se tocó el enorme chichón que emergía de su frente.

-N-nada, quería ver cuan resistente era mi cabeza...

-¿Eh?... Mira que eres raro...

Se levantó de la banca un poco aturdido por el sueño, dió un largo bostezo y se frotó los ojos, todo eso ante la atenta mirada del otro.

-Bien... Aaaaaaaw... Vayamos a comprar, luego pasamos a entrenar un rato - le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, pobre Iron, no sabía cuantas ganas tenía de tirarse a un río.

----------------------------------

**OWARIIIIIIIIII!!.**

_Quedó cortísimo, pero disculpenme, no podía evitarlo, no tengo tiempo y la inspiración se fué tan pero tan lejos como... La profundidad del ano de Shuichi._

_Eso, osea, no eso._

No tampoco.

¡Noo!.

Olvidenlo.

Besos, y mandenme review o me corto las venas con una cuchara de té.  



	3. Job Up!

_Dedicado a Biak mi hija hermosa, a Kaori Kuni, gracias por agregarme a tus FF xD, A la loca y pervertida Nya, niña contrólate, a Ren, que la quiero quiero quiero mucho!, y a Ledah, que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esto.  
_

_____Autor.:  
_

**x Souseiseki x  
**

_____"**Kuchizuke**"  
_

**Capítulo III**_____**.: **Job up!!._

_____--_

Frustrada caminó por el verde suelo, no sabía que demonios hacía allí, si después de todo, debería hacer cualquier cosa, menos estar en ese lugar... Su ciudad natal, si la descubrían, sería su fin, suspiró pesadamente, miró hacia adelante, podía ver un portón abierto, atrás de él se veía el campo, pero por lo lejos que se encontraba, le costaba mucho averiguar que había más allá, dudando un poco, se dirigió hacia allá con pasos lentos, atravesó el portón y lo que vió, aparte de las miles de hectáreas de césped, fué un poring y un especie de hongo gigante.

La chica miró al hongo asombrada, no sabía que existían esas cosas, a ella nunca se le permitió salir de Payon, literalmente, ni a Payon Dungeon, siempre fueron verdaderamente estrictos con ella.

Se acercó con cautela al mounstro, debatiéndose entre golpearlo o no, estaba apunto de golpearlo cuando...

-¡Alto! - Kisae no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, cayendo al suelo por el susto, miró hacia atrás y vió a una hermosa chica caminando hacia donde se encontraba.

-Si le hubieras golpeado, probablemente hubieras muerto, por lo que veo no tienes ni una arma, ¿Eres novata? - le preguntó la misteriosa chica, la de ojos escarlata se le quedó observando, esta ves fijándose más, tenía cabello rosa hasta casi llegar a los hombros, tenía un color de piel bastante pálido y era de como su estatura, y según deducía la chica, era una Thief.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿Porqué no respondes?, ¿Eres muda? - volvió a preguntar, poniéndose de cuclillas para observar mejor a la otra chica.

-"_¡Qué torpe soy, me he quedado embobada viéndola, que vergüenza!_" - se levantó rápidamente e hizo una reverencia - A-anno... Suminasen!, Are... H-hai, soy una Magician novata, etto... No me sucede nada, no se preocupe, disculpe las molestias.

La chica movió las manos algo avergonzada - ¡No tienes porqué pedir disculpas!, ¡Ah, lo siento!, ¡Soy una maleducada!, me llamo Hirashi Hana un gusto - le sonrió y le tendió una mano, la pelinegra dudó un poco pero finalmente accedió y le tomó la mano.

-Me llamo Kisae Kench... - luego se percató de algo muy importante - ¡Disculpa!, yo también soy maleducada, muchas gracias por haberme ayudado.

-No te preocupes, no es nada, no podía permitir que alguien con un rostro tan bonito muriera, jejejeje - rió algo avergonzada por tanta formalidad, se sentó en el suelo, deshaciéndose de esa incómoda posición, Kisae la imitó, sentandose a su lado.

-Uhm... ¿Tú también eres una Thief novata? - preguntó, dejando la vergüenza atrás.

-Yeps - respondió simplemente.

-Ara... ¿Cómo sabías que eso me haría daño?.

-¿El Spore?, bueno... En realidad nunca he matado uno, pero he conseguido información por la ciudad para poder saber que debo o no hacer - le respondió con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh!, pude haber echo eso... Que torpe soy - dijo con una sonrisita nerviosa.

-No hay problema - Hirashi se sacó el cinturón que llevaba puesto sacando un especie de bastón que estaba amarrado con unas cuerditas a este - toma, te lo regalo - le ofreció.

-¿Para mí?, ¡No gracias!, no quiero ser una molestia... Lo puedes necesitar.

-Nop, para nada, me estorba, y aparte no me sirve de nada, a mi me sirven más las dagas - la chica la miró muy poco convencida - No te preocupes, ni me costó, un drops se lo había robado a un Magician, y yo que pasaba por ahí, se lo quité, busqué rastros del Magician, pero no había nadie y me lo terminé quedando.

Kisae recibió el bastón y volvió a mirar a la chica - ¿Segura?.

-¡Claro!, después de todo, eso es una baratija, y a tí te sirve, no a mí, hehehe - dijo la chica sonriendo nerviosamente con una mano en la nuca.

-Uhm... Está bien.

-¿Quieres que entrenemos juntas?.

-¡Claro!.

--

Masticó de mala gana un pedazo de carne, enojado - "_Kisae, siempre causando problemas_" - pensó, masticando la comida con más rabia, miró a su alrededor, viendo algunos grupos de gente comiendo y conversando ánimadamente, o simplemente sentados sin ninguna compañia, comiendo lo que sea que dieran en esta posada, su miraba cambió a una más preocupada - "_... Kisae debería tener hambre_", de la nada sintió como algo, o mejor dicho, alguien, le daba una fuerte palmada en la espalda, haciendo que botara su tenedor con su enorme y descomunal pedazo de carne.

-¡Heeeeeeey Shinbeee! - "_saludó_" -_CofCofGolpeóCofCof_- su querido amigo, el pobre peliverde solo tocía, y tocía.

-¡Coño, qué te pasa!?, ¡¿Me quieres matar?!, ¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?! - le exclamó, escupiéndole de paso comida a la cara al chico, el cual se limpió rápidamente con la manga de su ropa, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Puaj, hombre eres un asco... Y a decir verdad... ¿Tú que haces aquí?, ¿No que tanto odiabas a esta ciudad?.

-Bah, eso no te incumbe Ahmed, anda a joder a otro lado - le respondió de mala manera, tomó su tenedor que estaba tirado hace unos momentos sobre la mesa, cortó otro pedazo y se lo echó a la boca, con rabia contenida.

-¿Algo pasó?, andas realmente malhumorado - el chico se sentó a su lado, haciendo que su larga y brillante cabellera azabache se meciera con el movimiento.

-Hmf... - gruñó, mientras masticaba y tragaba grandes pedazos de carne y de papas.

-Eso me dice que sí, vamos, dime - insistió, el peliverde le dió una mala mirada y suspiró.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que sacaría a mi hermana de casa?.

-Uhm... Sí... Espera un momento... ¡¿No me digas que hablabas enserio?! - el otro le miró con cara de "claroquesícoño" - Ay... que humores.

-Bueno... Todo iba bien hasta que la retardada mental que le hacia la prueba, la reconoció.

-¿Quieres decir que...?

-Si, la gente aún no olvida a los seres dimensionales...

--

Se tiraron al suelo, totalmente exhaustas, respirando agitadamente, habían pasado horas y horas entrenando sin parar, ya se acercaba el ocaso ya que podían ver como se iba la luz, y el aire se ponía fresco.

-¡Waa!, vaya que peleamos como si no hubiera un mañana, estoy cansadaaaaaaa! - dijo dando enormes bocanadas de aire.

-Demo, Hirashi-san, ve el lado positivo, hemos conseguido muchas cosas que podemos vender.

-Claaaro... Enrealidad lo que ahora me importa es ir y tomar un muy rico, y helado jugo de manzana.

-Ahora que lo mencionas tengo mucha sed... Y necesito darme una ducha - dijo mirando sus ropas algo sudadas - Y quiero lavar mi traje.

-¡OK! - exclamó la pelirrosa, levantándose de un salto - Vamos a buscar alguna posada y... Juguitooo!!.

--

Dió varios giros sobre su propio eje, al encontrarse de nuevo con la pared, caminaba de un lado a otro, manteniendo siempre el mismo ritmo, se le veía dubitativo, preocupado. Hace tiempo que su hermano debió haber vuelto, dijo que regresaría en dos semanas... Pero ya habían pasado unas tres semanas y media, ya estaba por cumplir el mes, no sabía que hacer.

Paró de caminar de un lado a otro, a ese punto de desesperación, pensó en algo realmente extremo. Miró hacia la ventana, estaba por llegar la noche luego... Ya podía ver el hermoso atardecer, de preciosos tonos rojos, naranjos e incluso rosas, era bello. Dejó esa distracción de lado y siguió en su andar. No claro que no, el no podría hacer eso, era su hermano, el no huiría de casa. Pero... ¿Y si lo hacia?, ya había soltado comentarios sobre el irse de aquí.

¡No debería pensar así!, era su hermano mayor, no debería pensar que el traicionaría a todo su clan... Quizás se distrajo con algo... No, no puede ser, ¿En tres semanas y media haciendo algo?, si es así, debería ser muy importante, pero no se lo creía.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la entrada de alguien a su habitación, miró hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el allegado, encontrándose con la presencia de uno de los amigos de su hermano. ¡El debía saber donde se encontraba!. Se apresuró hacia el muchacho de alta estatura, bien parecido, de cabellos rubios cenizos, cayendo un poco al tono castaño, su piel, al igual que la suya, era tan pálida como todos los de su "_tipo_".

-¡Julian!, ¡Qué alegría más grande el verte! - exclamó, con los brazos abiertos.

-Eh... ¿Qué sucede?, me da miedo que seas tan simpático conmigo... -dijo enmarcando una ceja, el otro suspiró pesadamente y se preparó para responderle.

-Eeeer... ¿Tú sabes donde está mi hermano?, quedamos en que llegaría en dos semanas después de su partida... No puedo encubrirlo por mucho tiempo más, nuestro padre está sospechando.

-Pues... Cloudburst me dijo que andaba por ahí tirado, durmiendo por Payon, literalmente haciendo NADA - le respondió con una sonrisa divertida, a el otro rubio no le hizo ninguna gracia el echo, casi se le cae la quijada al suelo al escucharle.

-N-no puede ser... El dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer... Me dijo que solo serían d-dos semanas... - dijo algo desilucionado, su hermano, quien admiraba y respetaba mucho, le había mentido, tantos problemas que se habia metido por dejarle hacer eso tan importante.

-Nah, para nada, seguro que quería escaparse por unas semanas de este lugar, lo más probable... Y que solo te utilizó - hizo un movimiento de hombros, dándole poca importancia al asunto.

Se echó sobre su sillón, donde solía leer libros a la luz de la luna, o con su lamparita si no había luna llena y no entraba suficiente luz por la ventana. Se puso una mano sobre su cara, asimilándo la información.

-Iré a buscarlo.

-No puedes, si se descubre esto, los dos estarán en grandes problemas, de por sí será bastante sospechoso el que los dos desaparezcan - Julián comenzó a mostrarse preocupado, no podía arriesgarse a perder dos grandes amigos, sabía que los castigo de "Señor" eran bastante duros. Tenían hasta pena de muerte.

-Lo sé, pero me arriesgaré, no puedo permitir que le pasa nada malo - dijo, con una cara seria, dando por terminada la conversación, el otro muchacho volvió a suspirar, no sabiendo que hacer.

-Ese Arthur...

--

Caminó rápidamente por el lugar, con la esperanza de encontrar una posada, ya se hacia tarde y pronto no vería más el sol hasta el otro día, debía apresurarse.

Estaba tan distraído y apresumbrado que no se percató de que había un arbusto ahí, cayendo encima de este, se levantó de encima de la pobre planta, diciendo maldiciones por lo bajo. ¿Quién lo mandaba a ponerse ahí ese maldito arbusto?, maldito lugar lleno de plantas y árboles, odiaba los lugares así. Le gustaban más los lugares con mucha gente o cosas por el estilo, odiaba los lugares tan solitartios.

No estaría ahí si no fuera por que tenía que luchar contra un gran mounstro y mañana debía encontrarse con unos amigos para matarle antes de que alguien se les adelantara, ya que circulaba el rumor entre la gente de la gran Capital, Prontera.

Siguió caminando velozmente, gracias a sus habilidades, sus pasos eran sigilosos, sí... El era un asesino. Volvió a chocar con unas cosas... Que se movían y quejaban.

Estaba apunto de decirle sus buenas palabrotas a esas personas cuando se percató de quién eran las "Cosas" con que había chocado, eran dos hermosas chicas, más de catorce años no debían tener, una tenía el cabello bastante largo, llegando casi a sus tobillos, el color magnífico de este era chocante, era un negro bastante peculiar, con brillos azulados, sus ojos era lo que más le dejaba sin habla, eran de rojo sangre, haciendo todo esto un bello contraste con su piel. Al contrario, la otra chica tenía cabello rosa chicle, sus ojos eran de un color záfiro, comparable al de los mares de Cómodo. Las dos parecían unas muñequitas de porcelana, el muchacho no pudo evitar pensar en la suerte que tenía, se les quedó bastante embobado observándoles.

-¿Uh?, lo sentimos... Íbamos distraídas, es que ya va a anochecer y aún no encontramos lugar donde quedarnos - se disculpó la pelinegra, educadamente, se le veía bastante nerviosa.

-Kisae, parece que se murió... Mira que no quita la cara de idiota - dijo apuntándole con el dedo su rostro, Kisae la miró de mala manera, reprochándole su falta de educación. El chico se percató de su error y rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

-Anno... Iie, no me pasa nada, es que me quede realmente embelazado, creí que había encontrado unos ángeles, pero solamente eran dos bellas chicas. Digánme, ¿Qué hacen por aquí a estas horas?, ya está por anochecer.

-Para tu información, nadie me dice ángel, despierta chico, Kisae parece más demonio que ángel - le respondió la chica, sacándole la lengua infantilmente, la otra chica solo la miró con nerviosismo.

-Esque estamos apresuradas, estamos tratando de ir a la posada rápido - dijo nerviosa, mirando hacia otro lado con la mirada, miedosa de poder encontrar a alguien de la ciudad que le reconozca.

-Vaya vaya, si quieren vamos juntos hacia la posada, yo también me dirijo hacia allí - pasó por alto el comentario de la pelirrosada, la cual le miró furiosa al percatarse de que le había ignorado.

-¿Estás seguro de que no eres un pervertido? - dijo Hirashi examinándole con la mirada.

-¡Claro que no!, _taku (1)_... No tienes porque ser tan desconfiada que casi tenemos la misma edad, no soy tan precoz - suspiró pesadamente.

-Está bien... - dijo la chica, al fin dejándolo en paz.

Caminaron un rato juntos, hablando sobre cosas triviales, cuando pudieron encontrar la posada, pagaron las habitaciones, una habitación de dos camas para las chicas, y otra para el otro chico, cortesía del pelicastaño.  
Luego de asearse, se encontraron en el comedor del lugar, se sentaron en una mesa para comer y charlar.

-Por cierto... - dijo Kisae, tímidamente, los otros dos que discutían amenamente pararon en seco para escuchar a la chica, la cual se puso nerviosa al tener las dos miradas sobre ella - Aún no nos hemos presentado... - dijo con un hilillo de voz, los otros dos se dieron cuenta de su gran error.

-Que torpes somos, no es así - rió nerviosamente la pelirrosada, poniendo una mano sobre su nuca, miro al pelicastaño, con una gran sonrisa - Soy Hirashi Hana, tengo catorce años de edad, un gusto.

-Soy Drelow Kent, tengo catorce años de edad, es un gusto - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Kisae Kench... Tengo once años de edad... Un gusto - dijo con una mini reverencia. Hirashi y Drelow se miraron incredúlos entre sí.

-¡¿ONCEEE?!.

--

**OWARII!!.**

_1.- Taku : Es como decir, rayos, hay varias interpretaciones, como "Maldición", "Maldita sea", "Diablos", suena mejor "Rayos", para esta ocasión xD._

**Notas de la autora:**

_¿Qué les ha parecido?, a mi me ha gustado bastante como quedó, luego de leerlo y corregirlo varias veces, he dado a la luz este capítulo! -se ríe-._

_A quedado un poco más largo que el otro capítulo, y ahora se está entrando más en la trama... Nya... ¿Qué será?, se ve interesante.  
Aish, sorry si los capítulos son muy cortitos, trato de alargarlos, ¡Se los juro!, pero cuando pienso que tengo un montón de cosas interesantes que escribir, me siento a hacerlo y se me vá todo!, puaj, es una caca!.  
Demo, trataré más!, hasta lograr de que cada capítulo tenga 5,000 palabras, lo haré, ñaaa!.  
Por cierto, manden más reviews!!, que mientras más manden, más me inspiro, de verdad, gracias a Kaori Kuni este fic salió xD, ella me inspiró!!. Siempre me pasa así, así que traten!! :3!!._

_Solo eso, espero actualizar luego !!.  
_

_  
Los quiero!!._

_Kisses of Chocolate._

_Luck!._

_Bu Bu Unyuu!._


	4. Descubrimientos, el comienzo

**Kuchizuke**

**Resumen:** _A la joven Magician se le oculta algo sobre su familia, ¿Qué será?. Si lees, deja Review, o esta pirómana quemará tu casa._

**Dedicaciones:** _Dedicado simplemente a todas las hermosuras que me leen o piensaaan hacerlo owo... Deben ¬¬._

**Disclaimer:** _Están advertidos, este fic tiene leves toquesillos de shonen-ai, así que pasen atrás para que no se traumaticen los no sabios º-º. Iré con el tiempo agregando más cosas, cuidado... xD._

**Autor:** _Kisae-Sama, x Aru x, o simplemente x Souseiseki x, yay!._

**Capítulo IV:** Descubrimientos, el comienzo de una historia.

--

_  
-Por cierto... - dijo Kisae, tímidamente, los otros dos que discutían amenamente pararon en seco para escuchar a la chica, la cual se puso nerviosa al tener las dos miradas sobre ella - Aún no nos hemos presentado... - dijo con un hilillo de voz, los otros dos se dieron cuenta de su gran error._

_-Que torpes somos, no es así - rió nerviosamente la pelirrosada, poniendo una mano sobre su nuca, miro al pelicastaño, con una gran sonrisa - Soy Hirashi Hana, tengo catorce años de edad, un gusto._

_-Soy Drelow Kent, tengo catorce años de edad, es un gusto - dijo con una gran sonrisa._

_-Kisae Kench... Tengo once años de edad... Un gusto - dijo con una mini reverencia. Hirashi y Drelow se miraron incredúlos entre sí._

**-¡¿ONCEEE?! -**

-U-uh... Hai, tengo once años, ¿N-no lo parece? - preguntó tímidamente, el par solo no pudo más que mirarse entre sí sorprendidos.

-Bueno... Tienes una cara bastante aniñada, pero porque eres alta uno no puede descifrar bien tu edad... - Hirashi se quedó pensando unos segundos - de cualquier modo, no es algo de lo que debes preocuparte.

-Sí, pero... Kisae-chan - la chica volteó a ver al joven assassin - ¿No eres un poco joven para ser magician?.

-¿Tú no eres también algo joven para ser assassin? - preguntó la pelirroja con los brazos cruzados, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-La pregunta iba para Kisae-chan, aparte, yo pregunté primero y no se vale responder con preguntas, es no es una respuesta - En esos momentos la de ojos escarlata juró que podían verse los rayos chocando entre sí producto de sus miradas fulminantes.

-Anno... - la peliengra que se había quedado callada durante ese rato, decidió responder antes que se mataran entre sí - en realidad... Mi nii-san me ayudó a entrenar, entrené sin parar todo un día y pasé rápidamente el test de magician, si no fuera porque soy alta, no me hubieran dejado pasar o hacer el test, gracias a mí estatura pasé desapercibida... - Dijo algo incómoda la chica, debido a que Hirashi y Drelow se le quedaban mirando fijamente.

-¡Waa!, eres genial Kisae-chan, yo no podría con tanto, eso de estudiar y... Puaj, odio todo eso, eres una chica realmente súper dotada - exclamó la pelirrosa, mirando soñadoramente hacia algún punto del techo, con las manos juntas sobre su pecho.

-Yo en cambio me hice thief a los trece, tu sabes, lo mínimo requerido para hacerte una profesión.

-¿Y entonces cómo eres assassin? - Curiosa, la de ojos escarlata había preguntado sin darse cuenta de ello.

-Pues... Un assassin famoso y bastante poderoso, me vió pelear con una munak, pensó que tenía talento y me ofreció ser su aprendiz - Hizo una leve pausa, para tomar algo de jugo de manzana, dió un gran sorbo y continuó con su relato - me entrenó por casi un año, ustedes saben que uno recién puede aspirar a una segunda profesión, sea cual sea, a los 16, ¿No es así? - Asintieron, entonces prosiguió - Buenooo, el me recomendó con alguien, moviendo influencias y así pude dar el test, no era la gran cosa, jajaja, solo era concentrarse y ser observador. Luego de terminar su breve relato, volvió a beber de su dulce jugo.

-¡Waa!, yo quiero que me entrene alguien así, ¿Cómo se llamaba? - preguntó la de ojos záfiro, emocionada.

-Er... Pues... Es bastante díficil encontrarle, no creo que con sólo saber su nombre puedas... - le respondió de mala gana, metiéndose un pedazo de carne a la boca, masticándolo con un cierto toque elegante.

-¡No seas malo!, ¡Dímelo!, tú tampoco pierdes nada - dijo con un puchero, cruzandose de brazos.

-Ok, ok, taku, que molesta eres, deberías imitar a Kisae-chan que es tranquila y calladita - Kisae, quien se había mantenido totalmente atenta y absorvida por la conversación se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre, para luego sonrojarse furiosamente y enconder su cara entre sus manos, el de ojos almendras miró su reacción interesado - se llama Cloudburst Windlaw - la de ojos rojos se volvió a sobresaltar, pero esta vez al escuchar "_Cloudburst_" y "_Windlaw_" en una misma frase.

-¡Qué genial suena! - exclamó la de pelo corto, volviendo a soñar despierta como por milesíma vez.

-H-has dicho Cloudburst, de cabello negro, ojos azules, assassin, ¿Cierto? - Drelow asintió, asombrado - Me lo encntré ayer en esta misma ciudad, dijo que se iba a prontera... - Se escuchó un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa, que había sido golpeada por las manos de Drelow, se había levantado bruscamente, mirándola impresionado.

-¿T-te ha hablado?, ¿Incluso te dijo donde iba?, ¡Es prácticamente imposible encontrarle!, ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?! - el bullició que había causado el joven llamó la atención de TODOS los presentes. Al percatarse de ello volvió a sentarse con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Hum... Sí, el iba despistado... Y chocó conmigo... No me dió tiempo ni de hablar con normalidad, ya que empezó a decirme cosas sin sentido, me tomó en brazos, me alzó y luego me abrazó, dijo algo sobre que debía encontrarse con un amigo en Prontera y que iba atrasado, así que me bajó y se despidió - La de cabellos azabaches mientras hablaba se había quedado mirando el suelo avergonzada, en cambio el otro no podía estar más impresionado, Hirashi seguía mirando con ojos soñadores y brillantes a todo el mundo, ignorando lo que sucedía.

-N-no puede ser... No creo que se halla tropezado por casualidad contigo... Sabes, quizás no me creas pero... - hizo una pausa, midiendo lo que iba a decir - el, al pisar cualquier ciudad, puede saber quienes se encuentran en ella, así me encontró a mí - miró seriamente a la pelinegra, la cual estaba más nerviosa de lo común - De seguro quería encontrarse contigo antes de irse, debiste parecerle bastante interesante, es posible que te lo vuelvas a encontrar - después de haber pronunciado esas palabras, recogió su servicio de la mesa, para volver a seguir comiendo, esta vez, ensalada de lechugas.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, todos se habían quedado en silencio mientras pensaban, la de ojos azules, a pesar de la situación, quería decir algo hace un rato. Tomó aire, y con la intención de alivianar el ambiente, que sin saber la razón se había puesto tenso, habló.

-Anno... - los dos chicos levantaron la miradas, observándole atentamente, la chica no se inmutó - Kisae-chan, al menos, encontrar a Cloudburst-san no será tan díficil entonces - la aludida asintió, con una sonrisa.

-Bien, en realidad, lo que dije es una suposición, pero hay una alta posibilidad de que suceda, de que se vuelvan a ver.

-Está bien, espararé - dijo la ojiazul, cruzándose de brazos con una enorme sonrisa.

--

Se les quedó observando por un largo rato, podía escuchar perfectamente su conversación. Hablaban sobre como se convirtieron en primera profesión, y en caso del chico, en segundo.  
Recorrió la sala con la vista, ciertamente, las personas más interesantes de allí eran la de la mesa del rincón, donde se hallaban esos niños. Reconoció a dos de ellos, pero el otro era un desconocido.  
Se sentó en una mesa cercana a ellos, ordenó algo de jugo y un postre al azár.

-¿No va a pedir otra cosa? - preguntó la camarera, amablemente.

-No, no gracias - el joven le sonrió amablamente, haciendo que la joven camarera se sonrojara - no como carne - esta asintió y se dirigió hacia la cocina con el pedido.

Colocó uno de los mechones que molestaban su vista detrás de su oreja, entrelazó sus manos apoyando su cabeza en ellas, mirando suelo concentrado mientras escuchaba la conversación, no hacia falta realmente observarles, podía imaginarse sus gestos y movimientos a la perfección, el de la chica de cabello corto eran torpes pero llenos de energía, los "_ella_" eran armoniosos y cautelosos, y los del joven assassin eran elegantes y cautelosos a la ves, pero atípico en una magician, pensó. Al igual que la elegancia del chico (Debía admitirlo, le recordaba a "cierta persona"). Todas estas características en los dos últimos eran bastante atípicas.  
"_Interesante_", fué lo único que en esos momentos se le pasó por la cabeza, la camerera ya había traído su pedido, agradeció con un gesto de la cabeza y siguió en la misma posición, no tocando su plato.

Podía sentir como una de las miradas se posaba sobre él, trató de no ponerse nervioso, era justo "_aquella persona_" la que le miraba, levantó los ojos, viendo como "_Esas preciosas joyas_" le observaban sorprendidos y emocionados, rápidamente bajaron la mirada, rompiendo el contacto visual.  
Pudo sentir como la sangre le subía a las mejillas, era primera vez que le sucedía algo así, ¡Qué inaudito!.

--

-¿Qué pasa Kisae-chan? - preguntó Drelow, percatándose de su cambio de humor.

-N-nada, estoy bien - respondió avergonzada e intimidada por la mirada de aquel bello joven, lo había visto antes, en Payon Dungeon, le había ayudado... ¿Debía hablarle?, continuó con la mirada en el suelo, no decidiéndose que hacer.

Se quedó así alrededor de cinco minutos, quizás más, mirando sus pies en silencio, Drelow y Hirashi de vez en cuando le miraban preocupados, conversando de nada en particular.  
Notó como la conversación cesaba abruptamente, ¿Qué había sucedido?, levantó la vista al fin.

-Señorita Kisae, un gusto volverle a ver - el rubio hizo una reverencia solemne, Kisae no cabía en sí de sorpresa, ¿En qué momento se levantó?, por lo visto se había adelantado en su decisión. La ladrona y el asesino miraron a los dos por turno, notando que no se despegaban la mirada del otro, sonrieron maliciosamente y decidieron irse.

-¡Kisae!, volvemos luego, íremos a ver si está lloviendo en la esquina - la de cabellos rosados miró con una ceja alzada ante lo que había usado como excusa el pelicastaño, la pequeña no alcanzó ni a replicar ya que de inmediato el chico agarró por la muñeca a la ladrona arrastrándola consigo. Arthur solo hizo un movimiento de hombros y se sentó en el lugar donde estaba sentado anteriormente el otro chico, por el echo de ser más conveniente, ya que quedaba frente a frente con la de ojos escarlata.

-Despertó mi interés la conversación que tenían tu y tus amigos hace poco - le dijo, sin una pisca de vergüenza.

-¿E-estuvo escuchando? - preguntó alarmada, el rubió asintió, manteniendo su sonrisa - Eso es de mala educación, oji-san...

-Puede ser - Kisae le miró anonadada - Pero es que en realidad puedo ayudar a tus amigos a encontrar al idiota de Cloud.

-¿L-le conoces? - el asintió como respuesta, poniendo una cara de molestia, la magician le miró preocupada.

-Mañana viene, a eso de las diez de la mañana, supongo, sino, viene esta noche si no aguanta la espera - suspiró pesadamente, para volver a sonreír.

-Oji-san, ¿Porqué pone esa cara de molestia? - preguntó preocupada, este le miró con reproche.

-No te dirijas a mí de esa manera - le dijo, Kisae se tapó la boca con ambas manos, alarmada.

-Suminasen, le he echo enfadar... - bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

-Vamos, no te pongas así - posó una mano sobre la cabeza de Kisae, haciendo que levantara la mirada, era reconfortante... - me refiero a que no me hables de esa manera... Como si fuera tu superior, odio eso... - Arthur volvió a sonreírle, tranquilizando a la pelinegra - Solo dime Arthur.

-Hai... Oji-san... Digo, Arthur-san!.

-Sin el "san", solo Arthur, me siento viejo si me llamas de esa manera - rió levemente, la chica asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le encantaba la presencia de él. No sabía porqué, pero debía aprovechar ese momento al máximo. Algo se lo decía.

--

Caminaban apresurados hacia la puerta. Uno, porque quería salir lo más rápido posible del comedor, y la otra porque era arrastrada por el primero.

-¿Porqué inventaste esa excusa tan ridícula? - preguntó la ladrona, el asesino la miró por el rabillo del ojo, suspirando pesadamente.

-Se les notaba que querían estar solos... La pequeña Kisae-chan debe tener asuntos con él o algo así supongo - respondió mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello, la chica se apoyó en una pared de por allí, con los brazos cruzados, como siempre - Además... ¿Sabes quien era ese tipo? - le preguntó, mirándola seriamente, la chica negó con la cabeza, interesada, Drelow suspiró de nuevo - Yo, hace mucho tiempo... Cuando me entrenaba Cloudburst-sensei...

--

**OWARI!!**

_Justo lo corté cuando estaba llegando a lo mejor, demo, es el precio por actualizar rápido!._

_Kaori-Chan, se que te estarán dando cinco mil ataques de epilepsia porque aún no te revelo lo que es Windlaw, pero, el próximo capítulo te daré bastante información !!.  
Demo, continuaré luego, solo espereeeen... !!.  
Ahora quiero continuar lueog esta historia, y terminarla, para luego corregirla y repasar las faltas o cuando queden medio raro. Pero cuando lo termine òwo!._

_Biak, hija mía, que siempre lees, te loveo, también a tí Rencita preciosa, Valentina... Sé feliz. Haru, no haré nada hentai, pervertida!!, quizás ya...oi?. Nya... Infiel ò o!!., mala mujer!!. Leda, Kay, Nicolay, Maki, thx . De echo, espero que lean y me dejen review, o me los como, ña!._

_-Comiendo gente-._

_-Es feliz-._


End file.
